Autumn
by SevenRenny
Summary: She found it adorable how he fussed over her. He behaved like she was fifty times more fragile now that her body housed another human. Ochaco didn't mind the extra attention. He was one to protect, to care, to love. Even before having the baby, Ochaco knew Izuku was going to be a good daddy. (IzuOcha Week 2017: Day 5)


_IzuOcha Week 2017: Day 5_

 _Note: Aged up characters_

 **Autumn**

 **SevenRenny**

Feeling one side of the mattress shift during the night was something he still couldn't get used to, not when he knew she'd be puking her guts out seconds later. He would usually bolt out of bed to help her out, and at some point, he had left a bucket by her side of the bed, just in case. It was still dark and everyone in the apartment building was still asleep; except for those occupying this floor.

Through his sleep-deprived body, he forced himself to flip around to check on her.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, running a hand over his face to wake himself up.

She didn't get out of bed, but just remained sitting up. "Mm-hemm," she gave him a node, forgetting he couldn't see her well. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I woke you up."

He shifted back, reached for the lamp and flicked it on before turning back to her. "Are you sure? Do you need anything?"

"Izuku, I'm fine," Ochaco assured him. He tended to fret over her like that. "Just can't sleep."

"Do you need another pillow or…?"

"No, I'm good. Really, it's nothing. I didn't mean to wake you."

He truly felt bad for her. It was a good thing they decided she shouldn't do any Hero work for a while. She needed the rest, and he had done tones of research to make sure they were doing everything right. He would mark the calendar, make sure the fridge was stacked, and read the nutritional information provided on the back labels.

He had even bought her that ridiculously large U shaped body pillow so she could sleep with it between her legs and under her head, straightening her spine. Her now enlarged lower belly was slightly annoying when she needed to sleep – that, and her haywire hormones.

She found it adorable how he fussed over her. He behaved like she was fifty times more fragile now that her body housed another human. Ochaco didn't mind the extra attention, especially on days when she felt like her body just did not want to cooperate. She wasn't too happy about not being able to do heroic duties for a while, but they all agreed it was for the best.

Izuku sat up and propped a few pillows up and rested his back against them. "Can you…?" He gestured for her to get closer. He managed to help her rest against his chest, his legs spread to make room for her. "Is it better like this?"

She sighed. "Thanks."

Even with his job in such a stressful field of work, he made sure to support her. She remembered how he had performed the Deku Fountain Cry after surprising him with the news in a little card hidden inside a plastic Easter egg. The look on his face had been priceless, eyes wide and watery, constantly reading and rereading the words, then looking at her for confirmation, then reading it again, just to make sure his eyes weren't lying to him. He had initially mistaken her regular sickness with Quirk overuse. Both had ended up hugging on the floor, crying and smiling and minds railing.

The bigger she got, the more attached he became. He'd rub her back and hold her hair up when she needed to puke her guts out. He'd gently and oh so carefully massage her stretched skin with recommended oils. He'd keep steady track of her progress and study up on everything baby related. Some might see his habit of constantly worrying about her slightly on the overwhelming side, but she knew him too well. He was one to protect, to care, to love.

A girl. They were having a girl. And he loved her already.

Even before having the baby, Ochaco knew Izuku was going to be a good daddy.

…

He liked to be prepared, so the amount of child health and safety supplies around the apartment didn't surprise her. He even had a separate notebook just to keep track of things and scribble down ideas or options for days and items. He even searched over the closest hospitals and which would be best. As a Hero already climbing up the ladder faster than the average Hero, money wasn't a problem, so he didn't cross out the more expensive hospitals if it meant his new family would get proper health care.

Then Ochaco's mother brought up the option of natural birthing centers over hospitals. They wanted careful care, both physical and mental. They visited the recommended one, a center that was directly stuck to a hospital. They hadn't expected the center to be this… homey. It looked more like a fancy apartment; complete with a large rounded bed with plenty of pillows and cushions, a large bathtub a few steps away from the bed, mats and what suspiciously looked like a birthing stool (for mothers that needed to squat, they'd been told), a small kitchen, and regular items, such as a music player, a flat screen TV, sofas and simple décor. There were, however, a few things that seemed out of place, but were there for assistance: an oxygen tank and trays of medical tools on the side.

"Now this is just the Summer suite. Have a look around. You can bring things over if you want. There's a guest room right down here if you intend on having visitors," the old woman explained.

They had asked for a tour to truly understand what they were getting into. Upon hearing Deku and Uravity were visiting, the head of the facility came down to show them around. The two behaved like they hadn't noticed the staff eyeing them when they crossed halls. _Nothing to see here – just a normal couple passing by._

"I hope you don't mind if I ask–"

"Oh, not at all! Go ahead," the old lady interrupted him. To her, having those two here was like getting a surprise visit from royalty.

"Are doctors allowed in here? For… you know…"

The woman chuckled. "Yes, the midwives here are professionally trained. The head midwife will be around at all times and will keep monitoring her. If complications occur or if you ever change your mind, you'll be transported to the hospital corner."

Ah, that's right. The building was split in half; one side was the center, and the other side was more of a hospital. The décor of the room was to keep the mother as calm and comfortable as possible. The lighting in the room was adjustable and the large bed was sooth to the touch. Its size and rounded shape gave it a luxurious look. Ochaco found this more appealing than a bright hospital room.

The suites all had the same features, but in different colors. The Winter suite had more grays and light blues; the Summer had shades of milky yellow; the Spring suite had gentle greens; and the suite they ended up choosing was the Autumn one, with calming brown and beige and paintings of pumpkin-orange leafs on the walls.

...

Okay, maybe arriving at the hospital in his Hero costume hadn't been a good idea, but after getting the call from his mother who had been with his wife at the time, he never got to stop and think about switching to regular clothes. The staff and a few patients stopped to stare as Deku hurriedly ran down the halls, the iron soles of his red boots clunking with every step.

He skidded at a turn in his haste and his shoulder almost slapped the wall. He tried asking for his wife, but ended up a stuttering mess in front of the nurse. In his panicked state of mind, Hero Deku was tripping over his own words.

"She's fine, sir," the nurse assured him with a gentle smile. "She got checked over and we gave her the all-clear. Nothing to worry about. She's at the center right now."

Izuku's shoulders slumped and he sighed in relief, his gloved hand over his thrumming heart. He was so grateful for Kirishima's assistance. Even though it was his day off, he offered to take Izuku's place for patrol duty as the soon-to-be father was needed somewhere else.

The nurse guided him to the reserved room where they were keeping Ochaco. He had to remove his heavy boots, thick gloves and mouth guard before accepting simple slippers and going in.

"Look who's here," Ochaco's mother teased, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Good to see you made it. Hope you didn't scare anyone on your way here." She gestured to his Hero costume, chuckling.

After spotting Ochaco comfortably snuggled up in the bed, calm and happy and trying not to laugh at how ridicules he must've look, the tension left him and he chuckled awkwardly. "Sorry. I wanted to get here as fast as I could."

"Oh, you didn't miss anything," his own mother assured him. "Relax, sweetie. It's still early for anything."

He slid next to Ochaco on the bed, his arms instinctively grabbing her hand. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, silly." She gave him a cute smile.

She didn't seem to be in any distress as of yet. Still, it didn't make him feel any less worried. With her back supported by large pillows, she leaned to rest her head against his shoulder, getting more comfortable. Inko and Ochaco's mother were present for support, and the head midwife was talkative and friendly. She checked on the baby's heartbeat with a small device – it sounded more like a horse galloping on wooden floors – and advised Ochaco to try and sleep, or at least, relax for now. The lights in the room were turned down slightly, and the midwife kept chatting with them normally as if nothing was happening. At some point, they wrapped the tips of Ochaco's pinky fingers with simple bandages to prevent accidental Quirk activation.

Things were going slow but steady. After they were informed things wouldn't kick up until later, after another checkup, they allowed visitors in.

"You look fine for someone in labor," Kyoka pointed out, taking a seat in one of the sofas in the room.

Ochaco smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head. "Well, nothing started yet, so…"

"Just glad you're okay. You look calmer than him." One of Kyoka's ear jacks pointed at Izuku. That earned a chuckle from everyone in the room. He laughed awkwardly, knowing full well his earlier frantic state must've caught a few eyes on the way here.

Kyoka, Denki, Momo and Shoto were the first to visitbefore others made it.

"We're just glad you're doing well," Momo told her.

Shoto checked his phone when it buzzed. "Kirishima is asking how things are going." Oh, right, Kirishima had taken Izuku's place, which meant he wouldn't be able to visit until his shift was over.

The midwife decided to answer that. "Oh, she's doing just fine. She'll probably have the baby by tonight or so."

While the group of friends focused on catching up, Denki was too distracted by the bathtub in the bedroom.

"Leave that," Kyoka scolded.

"It has a Jacuzzi!" he finally pointed out.

"And it's not for you. Get away from there." Kyoka rubbed her forehead in irritation.

Their close friend, Iida, was close to tears. He placed a hand over his heart and stood straight. "It is such an honor to be here. I apologize for not preparing a proper speech for such an occasion, but please allow me to express my gratitude for having such wonderful friends! I remember–"

"He's going sentimental on us again?"

"–we were all mere students not a few years ago! Why, how time flies! And to witness such love and devotion through it all! I hope to always watch the two of you–"

"Three," Tsuyu corrected.

"–the three of you smile and live life to the fullest!" He looked ready to cry, but held himself steady.

Ochaco and Izuku chuckled lightly, feeling both flattered and embarrassed for being the center of everyone's attention.

Toru's floating clothes hopped excitedly. "I'm so happy! Can I touch your belly?"

Ochaco giggled, her pink cheeks glowing brighter. "Go ahead."

"Yaay!"

Ochaco remembered when her husband first felt her swollen belly and felt a small nudge. His wide eyes and wobbly smile was unforgettable. She just couldn't take him seriously after he started talking to her baby bump. The baby was going to be daddy's little girl.

…

It took a few hours before things picked up speed. Their friends decided to wait in the guest waiting room to give the new family privacy (and to not cause distractions). Ochaco's peaceful state kept getting interrupted by bursts of sharp pain. She would whimper and whine and Izuku could do nothing but try his best to comfort her. She'd bunch up the blanket and press her cheek into it in an effort to find a position that didn't put too much pressure on her lower back.

The midwife turned down the lights, keeping the room dimmed. Aside from Ochaco's muffled whines, heavy panting, and a few of the ladies (including Inko and Ochaco's mother) speaking softly every now and then, the room was quiet. Izuku kept himself pressed to her, rubbing her hand and up her arm and shoulder, doing whatever he could to sooth her. He was panicking in the inside, but Ochaco didn't need that right now. He had to keep calm.

She had been stripped from the waist down; her shirt was long enough for covering, though. The nurse would occasionally lift her shirt up and slip a small, hand-sized monitor, placing it against the swollen belly and moving it around to gather data on both mother and child.

At some point, Ochaco felt the need to move. She slid off the bed and stood. He helped support her up, holding on to her with her arms wrapped around his neck, using him as an anchor to keep herself on her feet as she swayed from one side to the other. He had a closer look at her, now. Her face was scrunched up, pained, pink and slightly sweaty.

He leaned his head down to touch hers. "You can do it," he told her. "You're really strong."

It took some time to get her into the tub of warm water, but as soon as she settled down, leaning her elbows on the edge, her hands in Izuku's, she seemed to be in her own little world. The water helped her move around much easier and provided a simple form of pain relief. Her mother brushed her hair back affectionately. Inko sat on the edge of the tub, ready to lend a hand if needed. The midwife had to get in with Ochaco in order to keep checking her progress and help her out.

Eventually, Ochaco started to panic when the pressure within her became too much.

"It's okay. You're okay," the midwife told her calmly.

They managed to move her into the bed again. Her all-fours position didn't last long, and she switched to grabbing Izuku's shoulders for support as she followed her instincts. With a simple instructions from the midwife, a few calming words from the two mothers, and whispers of encouragement from her husband, she huffed, fisted Izuku's clothes in her hands and gave it her all.

...

He had cried buckets when the whole thing was over. The feeling of wholesomeness was overwhelming. Their baby girl was so small and clumsy and pink and chubby cheeked. He had to help Ochaco get comfortable in the bed again and give her some time to bond with the gift she worked so hard to bring. He had fat tears raining down his face and a wobbly smile on. Ochaco's mother and his mother had hugged each other in the background.

Tired but happy, Ochaco laughed and rubbed noses with the wrapped up baby. Teary-eyed, Izuku gave Ochaco a rewarding kiss on the temple. She was still sweaty and hot to the touch, but happy none the less.

He could've sworn he heard someone (Ochaco's mother?) joke about him dehydrating from all the tears already shed, because the moment he got to carefully hold their baby – _their baby! –_ his eyes were already creating waterfalls.

She was so clumsy and toothless and just so vulnerable; chubby little hands tender to the touch, fingers curling and uncurling experimentally. A simple tuft of brown hair was all that decorated her head, and her chubby, rounded cheeks had the tiny blushes her mother had. He was glad he had taken off his gloves. He would not hold her with such rough material on.

Her pink mouth opened and closed, clearly not used to moving it. She made a tiny high-pitched, squeaky sound, and Izuku let out a breathy laugh, his open-mouthed smile stretching.

Ochaco giggled tiredly. "Yeah, that's daddy."

Izuku was about to cry harder. He swallowed it down and gently lowered his face to nuzzle the baby's soft cheek.

* * *

 _Note: There. Done. I can't believe I had to watch videos and do research for this. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and sleep for three days and pretend this day did not happen._


End file.
